FP’s Bike
by Rivervixon
Summary: 14 year old Jughead Jones takes FP’s bike out without permission. When FP finds out he is not pleased. Warning contains spanking. Let me know what you guys think.


FP sat in a lawn chair outside the trailer, waiting for his 14 year old son, Jughead Jones to arrive home. Jughead left earlier on FP's bike without permission.

Jughead had ridden old dirt bikes before, that his dad had helped him fix up, but motorcycles were off limits. FP told Jughead he would be allowed to ride a motorcycle when he was 16, and old enough to get a motorcycle permit, and FP would teach him.

FP had been sitting outside for a few hours now, since he got home from work, and the already grounded Jughead and FP's bike were missing. Gladys and Jellybean were driving the truck looking for him, but FP stayed home in case Jughead came back.

FP was sure that Jughead wasn't hurt, that Jughead was just pissed that he was grounded so he took off. FP continued to wait outside, cell phone in one hand, belt in the other. He had received a text from his friend Mustang, saying he had seen the boy drive by earlier in the day, but he didn't know where Jughead was headed.

FP finally heard his motorcycle pulling into the trailer park. He doubled his belt, and waited for his son. Jughead parked the bike took his helmet off laying it on the seat. He saw the truck wasn't there. Maybe his parents weren't home, and didn't know Jughead had taken the bike. It was dark so Jughead didn't realize his dad was outside until Jughead was a couple of Steps away from him and FP stood up. Jughead was taken aback by seeing his dad. FP seized Jughead's forarm and **SMACK SMACK SMACK. **"Get inside Boy." FP barked

Jughead immediately obeyed. Sure, getting swatted with the belt had hurt, but Jughead was expecting way worse. FP Jones was not the type of Father to spank without lecturing for what seemed like ever both before and after the spanking. FP sometimes would even lecture Jughead during the spanking.

It was just after 9:00, but Jughead decided he would get ready for bed anyway. As he changed his clothes, and brushed his teeth, he had a suspicion that his punishment was far from over. Jughead was laying on the pull out couch texting Archie when he heard the doorknob turn. He quickly slid his phone underneath his pillow, and pretended to be asleep.

"Jughead, it's just me." He heard his little sister Jellybean say. "You can stop pretending to be asleep. Mom Daddy are outside."

Jughead sat up looking at his sister. "How much trouble am I in?" He asked.

"I don't know. I tried to ease drop, but mom told me to get inside, and get ready for bed." He heard his nine year old sister say. "I know it's a lot... Daddy seemed really mad."

"...Great." Jughead sighed. "Get ready for bed Jellybean. I'm going to pretend to be asleep when they come in. Maybe they will be less mad tomorrow, and I will get in less trouble."

Jellybean got changed and brushed her teeth. She sat on the pullout couch with a comic book. When FP and Gladys came inside Jellybean placed her finger to he lips. "Shh... Juggie is sleeping." Jellybean whispered.

"Goodnight Princess." FP said quietly giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight." Gladys said hugging her daughter.

FP and Gladys went into their bedroom after turning off the living room and kitchen lights.

"Thanks Jellybean."'Jughead whispered without moving.

"Your welcome Jughead." She said laying down to go to sleep.

When Jughead woke up the next morning his mom was still asleep, and his dad had already left. Jughead got a quick shower changed, then sat back down on the pull out couch with a book.

When Gladys woke up she made breakfast of eggs and toast for herself and the children. After breakfast Gladys told Jughead to do the dishes. After all the dishes were done and put away she looked at Jughead. "Sit down at the table son." She told him.

Jughead sat down and looked at his mother. Were they going to talk about yesterday?

"Your father is working a half day today. We will talk about your punishment when he gets home. Until then you sit here." Gladys went into the living room and grabbed Jughead's backpack setting in front of him. "You can work on homework. You may only get up to go to the bathroom, and no talking. Your father will be home in two or three hours. We will talk then" Gladys told him.

Jellybean tried to talk to Jughead. "Jellybean leave your brother alone. He is in trouble." Gladys told her. A few moments later Jellybean tried to talk to him again. "Jellybean..." Gladys said warningly. At Jellybean's third attempt Gladys opened the kitchen drawer grabbed the wooden spoon, and smacked it on the table. The sound caused both Jughead and Jellybean to jump. "You do it again little girl, and I'll spank your behind." Gladys warned. Jellybean did not try again.

Jughead, bored with his prealgerbra homework laid his head on his book, anxiously waiting for his father to return. Once FP had finally arrived home Jughead's stomach dropped. He knew he was in deep trouble.

"Jellybean, go play outside." Gladys told her. Jellybean met her mother's stern eye and reluctantly went outside to play.

As soon as Jellybean was out of earshot the yelling started. Jughead stared blankly at the wall and blocked out most of what his father was yelling. Jughead caught phrases like " EXTREMELY DANGEROUS" "COULD HAVE DIED." and "HOW DARE YOU." Jughead's attention wasn't brought back until he heard "GO GET THE BELT... "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME BOY?? I SAID GO GET THE DAMN BELT..."

Jughead jumped up and slowly started making his way toward his parents room... He was looking at his father's collection of belts, contemplating which one would hurt the least when he heard, "JUGHEAD..." Jughead grabbe a belt at random and hurried back to his parents.

FP held out his hand expectantly. Jughead handed him the belt.

FP stood propping his leg up on a chair. He forced his son over knee and gave him 10 licks with the belt. FP helped Jughead to his feet and sat his belt on the table... Jughead was crying loudly. He was angry and embarrassed. "You are grounded for 2 additional weeks Jughead." This made a month... Jughead's longest ever punishment. "Go stand in the corner Boy. I'm sure after lunch your mother will have a list of chores for you." FP told his son. After 15 minutes Jughead went into the bathroom to wash his face. He and his sister Jellybean were being called to the table for lunch. Sure enough after lunch Gladys handed her son a list of chores to get started on.


End file.
